The proposal (CS)
by captainswan7683
Summary: Petite OS - imaginée depuis une photo spoiler CS du 5X23 - Un baiser ? oui mais...Bien-sûr tout provient de mon imagination !
**The proposal**

Petit OS inspiré des photos **spoilers** du 5x23 – CS – Un baiser ? Oui mais... (beaucoup d'inventions bien sûr...)

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

Il faisait un temps absolument superbe, le ciel était bleu et le soleil rayonnait. Main dans la main ils marchaient tous les deux le long des trottoirs de Storybrooke pour se rendre chez Granny's où tout le monde les attendaient.

Ils ne feraient pas vraiment la fête, non bien sûr, pas après la mort de Robin, cela eut été mal venu, mais ils avaient tous le besoin et l'envie de se retrouver ensemble dans ce cadre familier, et surtout ils voulaient tous soutenir Regina dans ces moments douloureux.

Plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, Killian et Emma marchaient en silence. A la dérobée, la jeune femme regarda Killian, vaguement mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés leur maison, près de 10 minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole et ce n'était absolument pas dans sa nature !

Elle savait parfaitement que le drame qui venait d'arriver avait bouleversé Killian, tout comme eux tous d'ailleurs et comptait bien mettre un plan en action pour tenter de faire quelque chose. Mais là dans l'immédiat, elle voulait surtout le sortir de sa soudaine mélancolie.

Tout va bien mon amour ? finit-elle par demander hésitante.

Oui bien sûr, lui répondit-il presque par automatisme, sans pour autant la regarder.

Ils arrivaient quasiment chez Granny's et Emma sentait obscurément qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qui le tracassait tant. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Et là c'était le cas.

Elle s'arrêta donc à l'entrée de la terrasse, l'obligeant à faire de même.

Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il faut qu'on parle dit-elle posément

De quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

De toi...De ce qui te tracasse...

Mais il n'y a rien voyons...

Arrête ça s'il te plait. Je te connais par cœur et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...

Légèrement excédé Killian soupira et en passant une main dans les cheveux, mais ne dit rien.

Ecoute, je sais bien que ce qui vient d'arriver n'est pas facile. Mais nous allons trouver une solution. Fais-moi confiance !

Il la regarda en silence, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Dieu qu'elle était belle sa princesse pensa-t-il en aparté. Mais elle se trompait, il n'était pas inquiet, enfin pas trop, car il avait tellement confiance en elle, il savait parfaitement qu'elle trouverait une solution, qu'ils trouveraient tous une solution, n'étaient-ils pas les héros ? Bon sang ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il penserait comme ça, il l'aurait pris pour un fou, ou l'aurait fait passer à la planche, en d'autre temps...

Lui qui avait la prétention de dire qu'il était capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ne savait pas vraiment lui cacher ses propres sentiments. Mais comment lui dire ? Lui le grand capitaine Hook, dont la réputation faisait frémir, ne savait pas comment parler à une jeune femme. Oui mais quelle femme ! Celle qui faisait battre son cœur, celle sans qui la vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue... Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait simplement peur. Peur de sa réponse à une toute simple question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des mois, mais que ce n'était jamais le moment de poser.

D'ailleurs y aurait-il jamais un moment opportun ? Il avait cru, qu'après leur retour, il pourrait enfin lui dire, puis il y avait eu ce drame et il était tellement effrayé qu'elle le repousse à nouveau, qu'elle rebâtisse ses murs, parce qu'elle se sentirait juste coupable d'être heureuse, alors que d'autres ne le seraient plus...

Alors il s'était dit qu'il devait encore attendre, comme toujours...Mais il fallait être honnête, cela devenait de plus en plus pesant à vivre.

Love, j'ai toute confiance en toi, et je suis persuadé moi aussi que nous arriverons à trouver une solution pour arranger ça. Je l'espère de tout cœur, surtout pour Regina...dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle tout doucement en levant son visage vers le sien.

Tout...tout ce que nous avons traversé ces derniers mois et ces dernières semaines...m'ont...m'ont amenés à réfléchir sur certaines choses...hésita-t-il.

A son froncement de sourcils interrogateur, il vit bien qu'elle voulait qu'il développe et qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention. Peut-être était-ce le moment, après tout ?

J'ai repensé à notre avenir et surtout à sa fragilité...Je veux dire, la vie que nous menons...Il y aura toujours des méchants, toujours des risques et tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain...

Une vague sonnette d'alarme résonna au lointain dans l'esprit d'Emma. Que voulait-il dire ? Se pourrait-il que...Non pas lui, jamais il n'abandonnerait, il l'avait juré, il l'aimait ! Oh seigneur ce perpétuel sentiment de ne pas être assez bien, qui ne la quitterait jamais, quoi que lui amène la vie !

Que...que veux-tu dire ? bafouilla-t-elle, malgré elle.

Je veux dire, qu'il faut vraiment que l'on apprenne à prendre la vie telle qu'elle vient et surtout les bons moments qu'elle nous offre, quelles que soient les évènements extérieurs...Je veux dire que nous avons le droit d'être heureux, même si certaines personnes autour de nous ne le sont pas, ajouta-t-il en emprisonnant ses mains dans la sienne en signe de réconfort.

Car il avait compris, il avait vu en un quart de seconde dans ses iris émeraude, la peur et le doute s'installer. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle sache que jamais, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, jamais il ne la laisserait. Il l'aimait bien trop !

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança

Emma, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, y compris une sorte de leçon de moral où il lui aurait expliqué par le menu qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable d'être heureuse, mais ça... Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas lui poser cette question, comme ça de but en blanc et surtout en ce moment. Il savait pourtant qu'après ce qui venait de se passer, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon timing...

Mais au fond, y aurait-il un bon moment pour ça ? Il voulait faire d'elle sa femme ! La question qu'il venait de lui poser et surtout la signification que ces quelques mots avaient, commençait à s'emparer de son esprit. Il voulait qu'elle devienne Mme Emma Jones !

Elle le dévisagea avec fièvre, ses yeux, ses merveilleux yeux océan ne quittaient pas les siens, épiant avec anxiété chaque réaction qu'elle laissait passer sur son visage. Il avait peur de sa réponse...Il avait eu peur de lui poser la question et maintenant il ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait répondre.

Son cœur se gonfla alors d'amour et de tendresse pour cet homme merveilleux, qui avait su lui montrer ce qu'était l'amour le vrai et surtout la dévotion et la confiance en l'autre. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Bien sûr qu'elle serait fière de porter son nom et d'être sa femme !

Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant et sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable d'être heureuse. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle n'avait pas réussi à le ramener de l'Underworld, s'il était resté mort, la vie des autres aurait continuée. Et elle aurait trouvé cela normal !

Alors faisant fi de tous ses scrupules elle lui dédia le plus lumineux des sourires.

Oui ! répondit-elle tout bas, la voix rendue un peu tremblante par l'émotion.

Pour toute réponse il lui fit un de ses sourires en coin qui la faisait toujours craquer et la prit dans ses bras avec une telle fougue, qu'elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Puis en riant il la reposa sur le sol et front contre front ils se sourirent heureux.

Puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement, puis passionnément, lequel des deux commença ? Peu importe. Tandis que leurs lèvres de touchaient, que leur langue se mêlaient encore et toujours dans cette valse unique qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, le monde cessa d'exister.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, un homme et une femme s'enlaçant follement, ses bras à lui autour de sa taille, sa main à elle perdue dans ses cheveux.

Par amour ils avaient tout bravés et le plus beau restait à présent à écrire.

* * *

 _Voilà ce que mon imagination a crée juste en restant bloquée devant cette photo spoiler vue sur internet. Une petite histoire toute mimi, qui j'espère vous aura plu. Une petite review please ?_


End file.
